The invention concerns a pressure jaw for a clamping device for laying floating floor coverings, like laminates and ready-made parquet consisting of several parallel, strip-shaped, floor covering plates that are joined to each other by means of interengaging grooves and tongue springs. Such pressure jaws are located at opposite ends of the clamping device so as to press together a number of floor covering plates at the same time by means of the pressure jaws.